


Together As One

by DeuBun



Series: Mer Deuce! [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Whitebeard challenges the Spades. Taking the captain, and first mate as his new sons
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mer Deuce! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932406
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Together As One

Deuce knew he was uncommon in the pirate world. Not his existence, but his role in a human dominant world of pirates. Being a merman meant his life belonged within the sea, not above it. Humans were not supposed to be involved with his world, and vice versa. Yet here he was, first mate to a crazy pirate captain who he just so happened to choose as his future partner. 

Like all humans Ace was an idiot, but a good idiot. He didn't care that Deuce was a mermaid, or that he didn't wish to give out his name. All he cared was that he was Deuce, and that they were friends. It was a beautiful sentiment to the runaway mer, and a great change of pace from what he had to deal with before. 

No more lessons, and lectures about perfection. No more castle walls, maids, and asshole parents that were always looking down on him! He was truly free! He swore if his parents saw him now they would be disgusted by his act of rebellion, but he reveled in that thought like it was the sweetest dream in the world. 

Well, today seemed more like a nightmare though. 

After days of battling with Jinbe the tired crew was faced with the titan of a man known as Whitebeard. The emperor must have heard their fiery captain's declaration of taking the man’s head, and decided to just meet halfway. 

With Deuce only able to watch from his tank as the captain was beaten down by the monster of a man. 

This is how it always was. Deu watching from the ship as the battles waged on, and only being able to dream of one day joining them. Standing side by side with Ace as they fend off waves of pirates. Every once in a while too he imagined a scene like he had read in one of those romance novels he was given, but he would never admit that to anyone. 

“You burn my flags, threaten to take my head, and have tried to make a mockery of me. I have heard your declaration, and now you must stand up and fight you brat.” That was all that needed to be said before their weakened captain had jumped into a fight stance. The rest of the crew followed suit before they quickly noticed that the rest of the Whitebeard crew didn't do the same. Just sitting on the ship railing, and watching with amused glints in their eyes. At the Spade pirates confusion the large man spoke again. 

“I can handle you brats just fine on my own!” The water in Deuce’s tank vibrated with how booming the voice was. Having to cover his ears as well to protect them. The merman could just duck into the water, but he refused to. He wanted to watch Ace battle it out after all! It was the least he could do from his spot on the ship. 

The fight was long, and hard. Ace barely standing by the end of it. And with the last of his energy he sent a ring of fire around himself, and Whitebeard. Trapping them both within its fiery vortex. The captain panting heavily, and even from so far away Deuce could see the fear in his eyes.

“Run! Get out of here, and save yourself!” Run!? No! They couldn't run! It seemed he wasn't the only one too as the rest of the crew stood tall, and full of pride. No one was leaving him behind. “N-No! Just go! Save yourselves! I will never forgive myself if you died because of me!” Deuce couldn't believe his ears, and eyes. No….there was no way this was happening.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He refused to sit idly when Ace was risking neck, and limb for him! Using all of his strength he lifted himself up until half his body was over ther rim of the tank. He wanted to be seen, he wanted Ace to know he had his back like how the man had his back on Sixis. 

“We aren't leaving you behind Ace! Not after everything you had done for us! For me! We’ll save you, I swear!” As the first mate made his presence known the entire crew rallied behind him with a war cry. All eyes on him as the merman turned himself into the center of attention. Some seemed shocked by Deuce, and others were just slightly curious. There was silence, and then hell broke loose. 

“Pops! They have a mermaid! An actual mermaid!” 

“I guess you don't see that everyday.” 

“Does this mean we get the mermaid!?” 

Deuce could only growl a little at the comments. He was a merman god dammit! Why couldn't anyone get that right!? 

Though he did become uncomfortable when the young man noticed Whitebeard himself staring him down. A strange glint in the man’s eyes as he stood tall, and smiled a gruff smile. Deuce did not like that look whatsoever, and he wanted more than anything to duck back into his tank. 

“You know, brat. You have spirit. How about you, and your merman friend take my mark and become my sons?” The man spoke in a gentle, but firm tone. And no matter how kind he tried to seem Deuce couldn't help by how intimidated he felt. 

“I’m no one's son! Also that merman is my first mate, and you’ll treat him as such! He can choose for himself, and I have all my faith in him!” Ace….had faith in him? Maybe those words shouldn't have been a shock, but to him they were. He was just a random merman the man found on an island. Useless to a group of pirates that needed fighters! Sure, he could use his singing to heal wounds as the ship doctor, but he was never sure if that was enough. Hearing Ace’s words though made something warm up lovingly in his chest. Like a flame that refused to be snuffed out. 

Then, like a pin dropping in a quiet room, Ace toppled over. Passing out in the center of his fire ring. The violent flames dissipated the moment their captain had gone unconscious, and that only riled up the Spades even more than they already were. 

“Ace!” Deuce struggled against his glass cage. He needed to get to Ace! He needed to help him! Yte he was nothing but a useless fish when it came to land. He was useless, and he felt down to his core. If only he had legs. 

“Well this is interesting.” Deuce threw himself back into the water when a pair of talons landed on the rim of his tank. A large, blonde, and birdlike man standing there with a smirk on his features. Blue eyes sparking like lightning as he stared down at him. “Not very often you see a merman traveling with a group of pirates.” He let out a low growl at the birdman. Claws at the ready if he needed to defend himself, and tail flicking in warning. 

A talon reached in, and Deuce’s sharp claws shot out to leave a trail of blood scratches behind on the appendage. Only to see in shock as they healed almost instantly. What in the world was this man!? The blonde barely even seemed bothered as well, and just looked at the healed foot uninterested. Those same eyes flicking to him before speaking again. 

“Look, you're the first mate. Right? So dont make any dumb decisions here, and just surrender. A fight will just be a giant blood bath, and we don't like that idea as much as you.” He didn't say anything in return. Just glaring down the stranger with a low growl emitting from his throat. As much as the man scared him he couldn't back down! He can't let Ace down like that! What would he say if he knew he just handed him, and the entire crew over to these monsters!? 

“Fuck off!” He hissed out. Body trembling as he did so, and heart pounding within his chest. He was terrified, but he couldn't back down. The bird just sighed, and seemed more annoyed than anything. 

“Alright, the hard way it is.” Without any warning the man’s claw had dove into the water, and dug into the flesh of Deuce’s blue tail. He winced, and screamed in pain. Doing whatever he could to grip to the sea floor as the blonde began to try and pull him out of the tank. Shitshitshitshit! Of course the man was stronger! Who the hell was he!? Some poor excuse for a mer he supposed! 

Soon he was lifted out of the tank, and flying through the air for the first time in his life. He hated every second of it, and all he wanted was to return to the safety of the water. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. As soon as he thought that he was dropped onto the hard surface of the enemy ship, and left to stare up as a barrage of faces stared down at him. 

He gulped back a glob of fear, and resigned to whatever his fate may be. 

“Ace, please forgive me.”

~~~~~~~~

So far the young mer had not been sold off like he had expected. Instead the young merman was thrown into another glass tank right on the Moby’s deck (name of the Whitebeard’s ship), and was set to where the entire group of strangers could gawk at him all day. He hated it, and he spent most of his days curled up in the corner ignoring everyone. 

Many different members had tried to talk to him, and give him food, but he would just give them a low growl. How dare they pretend to be his friend!? They even sent a fishmen to try and catch him off guard but jokes on them, he refused to let them pull a stunt like that. 

“Hey! Merman! I made you this nice fillet! It's very yummy, and I think you’ll like it.” He sent a glare to the ship’s chef, and watched as his happy expression melted to a sad one. He visited everyday, and was always trying to get him to eat. It didn't matter how much his stomach growled, he refused to eat until he saw Ace. 

“Is Ace awake?” He asked the same question everyday as well, and everyday the answer was the same. 

“Not yet.” he huffed, and turned back around to face the wall. 

“Pops! What are we supposed to do if he won't eat!?” Why they were so concerned with him Deuce had no idea. Maybe they want him nice, and plump, so they could sell him. He wouldn't put it past these humans. 

“Be patient my sons. No reason to crowd your new brother.” He was NOT their brother, and he made sure to let out a low growl to show his distaste for the word. The only one he was loyal to was Ace, and that's all! The man who had taken his scale, and gave him an object in return. Someone he wanted to be with forever. Even if it wasn't possible for someone like him. 

“We won't have a brother to be patient with if he starves himself to death.” That was the birdman, who he now knew was Marco, and he always seemed to have a comment to throw at the right moment. Deuce just wanted his smug smile to be wiped off his face. 

Then, a door was flung open. Revealing the beaten form of his beloved captain, and the familiar sparkling scale that was around his neck. His normally fiery eyes now dull with no spark within them. 

“Ace!” He yelled out, and leaned over the edge of the glass. It was the first time in a while that he had spoken, and it definitely caught a few of the Whitebeard pirates off guard. Though it also seemed to shock Ace, as those dull eyes all of the sudden flared up with life once again. This time though, with anger. 

“Deuce! The hell did they do to you?” He growled out. His body stumbling about, and still weak on his feet. Every little emotion on his face screaming that he wanted to get to where Deuce was. 

“I-Im ok! But Ace, what about you?” In that moment when his captain had passed out so many fears had run through his head. Was he dead? Alive? Critically hurt? He had no idea, and the hope he felt seeing the man alive was unreal. 

“I swear to god Deuce. If they touched you-” He stumbled again, but caught himself on a nearby barrel. “-i’ll fucking kill them!” The weight of those words hit him like a truck. Like a gust of wind blowing through his hair in a split second before flowing back into the atmosphere. It was powerful, and uplifting. 

“Ok, don't do anything rash kid.” Marco had moved so he could sit idly on the edge of Deuce’s tank, and the mer had jumped back when he noticed. Holy cow he didn't even realize he was there! Of course though, this only angered the young captain even more. 

“Get your dirty fucking hands away from him.” He was practically steaming now. His breath hitching, and teeth clenched as he stared down the blonde man. Of course, the Whitebeard pirate just smirked. Cocky and confident as though nothing could touch him. 

“And you’ll do what? I can handle you easily even if you weren't hurt.” Deuce didn't want to say it, but he had a feeling that was true. The Whitebeard pirates just seemed more experienced than them in every way, and picking a fight with them would be a huge mistake. Of course, Ace didn't think of that for a second. 

He expected Ace to retaliate, but instead he held himself back. Hands held into fists as he did everything he could to hold back his anger. Did Ace realize it would be a bad idea to fight him? Or was it something else? 

“Just get away from him.” The guy just shrugged, but did as asked. Making his way to a group of curious eyes that seemed to be eating up the interaction like a feast. Deuce recognized them as the other commanders, but didn't know their names. 

Ace then gently took his hand, and used a finger to touch the glittering bracelet still around his wrist. He seemed tired, and Deuce couldn't blame him one second. Even when the young man collapsed with his back to the tank, and stared off into the sky with big sad eyes. He looked so defeated, and lost at the same time. 

“Ace…” His voice was quiet, and got lost within his voice. Still gripping his hand like it was a lifeline. 

“Seriously, are you ok?” The mer was caught off guard by this. 

“Um, yeah. Other than my tail I'm ok.” The blonde had apologized for hurting him, and used his powers to heal him up, but the mer still didn't trust him. Ace though just seemed even more pissed. 

“That bird bastard. I’ll kill him, I swear.” it said under his breath, but Deuce picked up on it. He also saw how the wounds on his body were starting to drag him down.

“Ace, come closer for a second.” Those deep dark eyes stared up at him with confusion, and relief. Deuce loved Ace’s eyes. They may not have been a vibrant, or “unique” color, but to Deuce they held absolute beauty. Like a night sky filled with twinkling stars, or a sparkling onyx that only the luckiest got to own. And Deuce was lucky just to be able to stare into those dark pools. 

“Let me heal your wounds.” With a webbed hand he combed through those curly dark locks, and then began a soft melody that held no restraint. Singing to his heart's content, and never once letting his eyes leave Ace’s form. The young man now more relaxed than he was before, and soaking up the song as his injuries slowly began to heal themselves. They didn't even care that the rest of the crew was watching. All that mattered was one another. When he finished, they were met with a round of applause. 

“Hey! You're pretty good! Never thought I would hear a merman’s song in my lifetime.” The chef from before had approached the pair. Clapping his hands, and smiling from ear to ear as he did so. Completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving from both parties. Only stopping his chatter when he heard the merman let out a low growl. 

“Woah! Hey there!” He held up his hands in mock surrender. Obviously a little caught off guard by the hostility he was getting. “Honestly, if you're gonna befriend anyone here then it should be me. I get that you're both still a little on edge, but think about it. I’m an ally you want.” When he got no response he shrugged, and then turned to make his way somewhere else. 

“Do you believe a single bit of that?” The mer whispered, and leaned down so his mouth was right by the man’s ear. Doing his best so none of the Whitebeards will hear him. 

“Hell no.” Ace’s glare hardened. Obviously thinking of how he was going to kill the lot, and get the both of them out of there. The Whitebeard pirates must of been dumb if they thought the Spade pirate captain would roll over that easily. 

“What are we going to do then?” He wanted more than anything to help Ace. He couldn't do much without legs, but whatever he could do he would do it. Anything for the human who had shown him so much kindness, and brought him to a life he loved. 

“First i-” Before he could finish they were approached by the chef again. Same tray in his hands like the one he was bringing to Deuce everyday, but this time there was an extra plate. This one being a bowl of soup with a bread roll on the side. That was probably for Ace now that he thought about it. The chef smirked when he realized he had interrupted something. 

“Having a secret meeting I see.” The two of them stiffened up, at least until the chef laughed wholeheartedly. “Nothing wrong with that I suppose. Anyway, here's some lunch. I haven't been able to get your fish friend to eat so maybe you can help us out there.” He held out the tray to Ace, a large smile on his face as he did so. His captain just seemed annoyed though. 

“Did you try talking to him instead of treating him like a pet? Seriously, don't get why you keep acting like I own him or something.” That's right! You tell him! Deuce made sure to send a cheeky smirk to the startled chef. Reveling in how he sputtered, and floundered like a fish out of water. 

“O-Of course we did! He just said he wouldn't eat until you woke up!” He watched the chef’s face turn to one of confusion as the mer sent a growl his way. Of course he wouldn't eat! They wouldn't even tell him if Ace was alive or not! The dark haired young man did send him a concerned glance, but it quickly shifted back to a normal glare. 

“You need to eat Deuce. You shouldn't worry about me.” he didn't sound disappointed per say, but something in his voice seemed sadder than he let on. Plus, of course he was going to worry! The man had taken his scale! They were connected by courtship! 

Ace still glared, but took the tray into his hands. They couldn't survive without food after all. So it wasn't something they could entirely refuse from their kidnappers. 

“If this is poisoned….” Ace trailed off. He was still too weak to take on the entirety of the Whitebeards, but Deuce knew he wouldn't hesitate to fight if one of them got hurt. The chef just gasped. 

“Poisoned!? What do you take us for? We don't kill family. Stubborn, or not. Oh! My name is Thatch by the way, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other so might as well introduce ourselves.” The oblivious nature of Thatch honestly shocked the mer. Who smiled, and laughed off the fears of their kidnapped victims? And calling them family? It was pure insanity. 

“We are not your family!” It seemed even Ace was annoyed by their behavior. Glare never left his features as he tossed in the fish fillet, and the dinner roll to Deuce. He always preferred human food, and was excited to sink his teeth into the bread. This only confused the chef more. 

“Well, we’ll be here whenever you change your mind.” They would never change their minds! “Also? Should you be giving him human food? I thought Mers strictly ate fish?” Deuce just growled. Ripping into the bread roll with vigor as he glared right at the chef. This was his bread and he would love to see the chef try to take it from him! 

“Deuce can eat what he wants. Now don't you have anything better to do than harass us?” Thatch held up his hands in a mock surrender, and then turned on his heel to then leave them be. Many wandering eyes still seemed to be watching their forms, but soon they were alone once again. 

“Ace? What now?” A part of him was worried. He knew of Ace’s self sacrificial ways, and was scared he would try it again in hopes of getting Deuce off the ship. 

“I’m going to take Whitebeard’s head.” The merman almost choked on his bread when he heard that. 

“Excuse me!? That man is an emperor! What makes you think we can take him down!?” Ace just shrugged, a fire burning in his eyes as he shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. 

“I’ll do it. You’ll see. I don't care if I die trying. As long as I get you out then I don't care what happ-OW!” Deuce had made sure to hit him against the skull. The scale around his neck flying into view at the jolting motion. 

“I will not let you die! Got it!? We are both getting out alive, and back to the Spades! So please, don't die.” Yes, he was desperate. But a life with no Ace was not a life he wanted to live. He couldn't even imagine what he would do! Ace had seemed shocked, but soon he did something remarkable. He smiled. So full of love, and kindness that was only reserved for him. 

“Deuce. Thank you. You're right, we’ll get out of here.” Happy was an understatement. Deuce was just brimming with love! Ace thanked him! He was able to show Ace the same kindness that the man showed him on Sixis, and that meant the world to him! He just couldn't help with how he smiled with sharp teeth in view, and happiness in his eyes. 

“Let's make a promise. The two of us together will get out!” Pulling a webbed hand out of the water he held it out. Dripping with water, but still signaling clear as day what he wanted. Ace just smirked, and took his dripping palm into his own. 

“It's a deal! We’ll get out of here! Me, and you!” They were one, and two after all. One was not without the other. With the determination of two dead men walking they shook on it. The promise now immortalized, and soon will be fulfilled. Or so they hoped.


End file.
